The Cat Book
Thomas O'MalleyFan360's movie-spoof and animal of 1967 Disney film, "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Bagheera - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Baloo - Winnie the Pooh *Kaa - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Shere Khan - Gomora (Ultraman) *King Louie - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Flunkey Monkey - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Various Animals (Robin Hood) *Baloo as Lady Monkey - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Colonel Hathi - Leo (Leo the Lion) *Hathi, Jr. - Lune (Leo the Lion) *Winifred - Lyra (Leo the Lion) *Shanti - Marie (The Aristocats) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Roquefort (The Aristocats), Jaq, Gus (Cinderella) and Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Various Elephants - Various Lions *Slob Elephant - Lion (Tom and Jerry) *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Elephant with "Dusty Muzzle" - Zamba (Leo the Lion) *Elephant with "Silly Grin" - Grandpa Leopard (Leo the Lion) *Elephant with fly - Simba (Simba, The King Lion) *Elephant with hair - Bagheera (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli) *Elephant with smashed nose after a crash - Leona (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Buglar the Elephant - Leo the Lion (Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle) *Deer - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Akela - Bomb (Angry Birds Toon) *The Wolf Councils - Various Birds *Rama (Father Wolf) - Red (Angry Birds Toon) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Stella (Angry Birds Stella) *The Wolf Cubs - Jim, Jake, Jay (Angry Birds Toon), Luca (Angry Birds Stella) and Hatchlings (The Angry Birds Movie) *Baby Mowgli - Toulouse (The Aristocats) Scence: *The Cat Book Part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") *The Cat Book Part 2 - Bernard Discovers Baby Toulouse/Baby Toulouse Becomes Oliver *The Cat Book Part 3 - Oliver and Bernard Encounter Negaduck *The Cat Book Part 4 - "Leo's March" *The Cat Book Part 5 - Bernard and Oliver's Argument *The Cat Book Part 6 - Oliver Meets Winnie the Pooh *The Cat Book Part 7 - "The Bare Necessities" *The Cat Book Part 8 - Oliver Meets Robin Hood/"I Wanna Be Like You" *The Cat Book Part 9 - Bernard and Winnie the Pooh's Moonlight Talk *The Cat Book Part 10 - Oliver Runs Away *The Cat Book Part 11 - Claw Arrives/"Leo's March (Reprise)" *The Cat Book Part 12 - Oliver meets Negaduck Second Encounter/"Trust in Me" *The Cat Book Part 13 - Negaduck and Claw's Conversation *The Cat Book Part 14 - Oliver's Friends/"That's What Friends are For" *The Cat Book Part 15 - Oliver Meets Claw Fight *The Cat Book Part 16 - The Grand Finale/"My Own Home" *The Cat Book Part 17 - "The Bare Necessities - Reprise" *The Cat Book Part 18 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Oliver.JPG|Oliver as Mowgli Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Bagheera Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Baloo NegaduckyINtheVault-2-.jpg|Negaduck as Kaa Gomora.jpg|Gomora as Shere Khan Robin-Hood-walt-disneys-robin-hood-3627787-720-480.jpg|Robin Hood as King Louie Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Flunkey Monkey Leo.jpg|Leo as Colonel Hathi Lyra 1.jpg|Lyra as Winifred Lune2.jpg|Lune as Hathi, Jr. Marie (The Aristocats).jpg|Marie as Shanti Aristocats909.jpg|Roquefort as Buzzie Jaq.jpg|Jaq as Flaps Cinderella-1084.png|Gus as Ziggy Jerry-tom-and-jerry.png|Jerry Mouse as Dizzie Bomb 1.jpg|Bomb as Akela Red.jpg|Red as Rama (Father Wolf) Stella 1.JPG|Stella as Raksha (Mother Wolf) Toulouse 1.jpg|Toulouse as Baby Mowgli Category:Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof's Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs